My Angel
by wintercoldness
Summary: COMPLETE! Best friends Serena and Darien never thought they would become anything more. But fate has different ideas... AU
1. Prologue

AN: I did a little editing and revising here and there to this story, so I guess you could say I polished it up. The plot line is still pretty much the same – but the overall flow of the story is much better. PLUS, the layout is much more appealing - easier to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

On with the show!

* * *

**Prologue**

Glistening tears rolled down Serena Chalice's ashen cheeks, "Darling, why d'you have to go?"

"Sere, we've been through this," replied the striking brown-haired man, "It's only a year, and time will fly! Honestly, Japan's not THAT far away...just a couple of thousand of miles away from Australia."

Serena hugged tighter. "I know, I know. But seeing you so far away Daniel...You'll probably forget all about me." She pouted prettily.

Daniel Higgins stared down at his golden-haired angel. _Forget her? Not likely!_ He thought.

Indeed, Serena was gorgeous. Her long silky blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders, creating a halo in the night. Her petite body molded perfectly with his. And her eyes... they complemented flawlessly with the radiant sky, a light fluffy blue. One could drown, and drown hard in those pools of seas. Her heart-shaped face was now dabbed with a few tears, her mouth formed in a cute pout.

Daniel grinned in his adorable way, "Cheer up Sere, we only have one more night together, what do you suppose we make use of it?"

"I don't know..." Her finger coyly traveled along his body.

God, it burned through him. He moaned, and kissed her feverishly, his mouth consumed hers as they waged their last silent battle of tug-of-war.

* * *

AN: Just a short prologue to get started with – I promise chapter 1 is much more exciting! 


	2. Chapter 1

Next chapter up. 

Usual disclaimer apply

Have fun

* * *

**Chapter One**

Serena watched mournfully at Daniel's receding figure. Her arms slowly dropped to the side as Daniel was out of her sight.

She glanced outside the window and saw the rain platter down.

_Putter putter_

Planes were taking off and landing – the bustling crowd uncaring of the tiny figure that stood lifeless in the middle of the airport. She sighed despondently.

Their last night together was still clearly etched in her mind...flashbacks filled with love and joy... and grief.

A crystalline tear shattered to the floor.

_It's just a guy, Sere. Don't cry for him – he'll be back. _

But the heart is always more powerful than any logic or reason.

_He was more than a guy. He was THE guy._ She thought depressingly. _He was IT!_ She sighed_. I've gotta stop moaning! I know!_ She instantly cheered up at her new idea and a smile lit her face. _Darien'll cheer me up!_

With that, she sped out of the gloomy airport.

She knocked brusquely at the gleaming door.

"Who is it?" A rich baritone voice asked.

"Me, honey!" She turned the doorknob with icy fingers and launched herself at him.

"Dar! He's gone!" Serena released all forms of passion as she wept.

"Oh," Darien sighed, stroking her hair, as they sank on the sofa.

Truth to be told, he had never liked Daniel. He always struck him as the pompous and arrogant fool who cared more about what he looked like when he woke up than the girl beside him. But, hey, his best friend didn't have to know that. She was damn happy with the guy. So, what did he know?

His stormy cobalt eyes glanced down at Serena and he sighed again. Poor girl, she didn't really deserve this. At 6 foot, Darien Shields was an imposing figure. And drop-dead gorgeous. His black hair was always messed, a stray of hair always in his eyes – definitely sexy. His tanned face was now etched with concern, his well-toned arms, comforting her.

"Serena, just cry, let it all out darling," He soothed her gently. It had been a long time since Serena had cried this hard. The pair required no words; the bond between them was all they needed.

Serena hadn't always been a headstrong woman, but her sweet and innocent nature was like a permanent fixture in her personality. Her slyness and cunningness were the things that constantly surprised and intrigued Darien – she had grown up from the naïve little schoolgirl – but still keeping her unwavering optimism.

Darien, was completely opposite. His cold-cut eyes rarely softened, as it was now. He was tormented by his past, which had shattered him at a tender age. His heart was ironclad, and few glimpsed at his true personality – a caring, affectionate and sometimes poetic young man.

Where Serena was day, Darien was night. Perhaps that was why they blended so perfectly.

Their friendship began with an uneventful start in their high school years, but slowly, each of them grew closer until they were almost brother and sister. Each respected, cared and loved for the other and despite time, they grew to be even closer.

Each had different jobs, Darien in business and Serena still in University majoring journalism. Despite their differences, they were each other's support and lifeline.

Serena was silent now, the tears drying. Darien checked to see if she was asleep. Yep, sleeping like a baby. The moon shone at her hair and casted a halo. She was indeed an angel, Darien smiled wistfully. Gently, he carried her to his bed and laid her down.

"Thanks Dar," Sere mumbled as Darien softly closed the door.

* * *

AN: Read and review everyone 


	3. Chapter 2

What does everyone think so far? It's moving a bit slow I know, but hang in there! 

Enjoy!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The sun shone the next day and sent rays of sunshine towards Serena's sleeping figure.

"Wake up Meatball Head!" Darien shouted at her and knocked loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on!" She hollered back. Quickly, she changed, finding her clothes in Darien's spare closet. She glanced at his row of neatly pressed shirts and pants. _Such a neat freak!_ She thought dryly. With one quick brush in the bathroom, she plonked herself on the kitchen chair.

"Really Serena, you could at least help me." Darien mocked.

Serena gasped in horror, "And let the house burn down? Darien, you've forgotten me already!"

"Never Sere," He smiled tenderly at her.

"Oh well, I must as well help and pour milk or something." She huffed and stood up.

It was Darien's turn to gasp in horror. "Don't you remember last time? You trashed my brand-new sofa with spilt milk! The stain's still there!" He pointed dramatically at the ugly sofa.

"Well, you know what they say, don't cry over spilt milk!" She replied brightly back at him.

"Really Serena, you ok today?" With this, Darien set the frying pan down and looked gravely at her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I've realized...I've realized that Daniel was very special to me...but life has to go on, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does Sere. Just let your heart mend by itself...Time, all it takes is time, darling."

"Uh huh...You're right as usual Muffin. My hero," She kissed him on the cheek and fluttered her eyes comically. Then, stepping out of the embrace, she burst out in laughing at the sight behind Darien.

"What? What?" He turned frantically behind me and smacked his forehead. A column of smoke appeared hazily over the now blackened eggs.

"Sucker!" She doubled over in laughter and sank in the chair with delirious giggles.

"And I was your hero just a few seconds ago" He pouted.

"Poor baby." She slowly wrapped her arms around his back and nipped him at his earlobe teasingly.

Darien felt a shiver of desire run in him, and willed himself not to turn around to meet her flushed face_. Gosh Dar, it was just a little nip!_ Yet, he felt himself tremble a little as Serena strode away to the bathroom.

He leaned his head back against the cupboard and groaned. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought it was lust in his gut. But this was Serena! She was practically his baby sister! He groaned again. It was probably nothing.

He shrugged and dismissed the matter and went back to flipping the eggs.

* * *

AN: R&R! 


	4. Chapter 3

Have fun reading!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Yes!" Serena pumped a fist in the air and twirled happily in a little dance on the college campus. "Summer break is here!"

"Stop it Chalice, you're embarrassing us," glared the fiery Raye Hino. The raven-haired beauty was Japanese-born but spoke flawless English.

"Come on Raye, aren't you at least a little happy that it's vacation time?" Serena cart-wheeled on the grass.

"Ummm...no!"

"Have you guys started on your assignments?" questioned the blue-haired Amy Smith. Her horn-rimmed glasses matched with her attire and eluded a sense of maturity.

Sweatdrops all around.

"Amy, how many times have we gone through this?" Raye and Serena linked arms with Amy in a sly fashion.

"It's summer," emphasized Raye, "lighten up!"

"Look who's talking!" glared Serena.

And the two bickered on, as the three best friends strode towards their afternoon stop.

"So, what're you planning for vacation?" asked Raye, sipping on a milkshake at the Crown's Arcade.

"I dunno, I was planning to go somewhere with Daniel...but..." Serena stared depressingly at her glass.

"Cheer up girl, there're better assholes in this world!" Raye slapped on her back.

"But, I LIKED him."

"That's not the same as love, Sere." Amy noted, sliding her dropping glasses up.

"I MIGHT have loved him." She glanced off in her own reverie and stared outside at the passer-bys.

The door jingled as an annoyed Darien strode in.

"Hey." He strode in the shop and plunked himself in front of Andrew – the barman and also his best friend.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, already handing him his daily routine black coffee.

"Nothing."

Silence. As the seconds ticked, a stream of emotions past Darien's face – anger, embarrassment, and just plain old pissed off.

"Why you so moody?"

"I just got dumped." Darien growled and snapped his coffee down with a thud.

"By...?" Andrew trailed off, "Shelly dumped you?"

After ten more seconds of silence between the pair, he burst out laughing.

"Man, I ain't see this coming!"

"Shut up."

"Really, first time eh? Now you know how _us_ people feel!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Darien frowned and sighed.

"You never liked her much anyway, so what's with the long face?" Andrew inquired.

"I was going to go to Sydney for summer vacation for this business thing. Decided to take her with me."

"But you never got the chance because she dumped you." Andrew grinned again.

"Yea, something like that."

"Well, take Serena, she definitely needs cheering up." Andrew suggested.

Darien pondered for a while and brooded over his coffee. It was a good idea. She always liked the beaches and sun. Said she needed a better tan or something. Melbourne was always too cold for her. Yeah...it was a great idea!

"Since when you so smart?" A smile slowly spread across Darien's face.

"Always was pal, always was." Andrew smiled cockily and strode to serve another customer.

"Bye girls!" Serena waved a goodbye to Raye and Amy and strolled off in the opposite direction, heading home.

The sun was a fiery ball now, gradually sinking and allowing the moon to shine. She strolled slowly, tucking her hands in her pockets in deep thought.

"Hey, Sere! Wait up!" Darien jogged up to her, panting slightly.

"Hi! What's up?" She turned her bright smile at him and linked arms.

"You doing anything this vacation?" He asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to Sydney for this business trip..."

"Oh no! I was hoping we'll spend tons of time together. Just you and me, y'know. It's been a long time, that's all." She sighed sadly and let go of him.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you'll come with me. They told me to bring a partner, y'know, kind of like my assistant. So, it's like, you can enjoy the scenery and earn a decent wage. You up for it?"

"Your assistant?" She turned a confused face to him.

"Y'know, typing, filing, secretary stuff. It's only for two weeks. Accommodation and all that's paid for. So, don't worry about that."

"You're nervous Dar," Serena secretly smiled, "Why? You never are. Think I'm going to reject you?"

He winced. "Try not to mention that word. Bit painful today."

"Shelly I assume?" A grin lit her face.

He nodded briskly. "Come on, stop teasing me. You up for it or not?"

"Of course I am!" She hugged him tightly and twirled around. "Thank you! It's just what I needed to get away from everything."

Darien broke in a relieved smile. "Great. I figured it might."

"I can't wait!" Serena squealed happily and twirled once again.

* * *

AN: R&R! 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reading!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hurry up!" Darien hollered from downstairs.

"WAIT! AHHHH!" Serena shrieked as she tumbled on an unidentified object.

Plonk. Plonk. Plonk. Serena fell wildly down the stairs painfully. She was expecting a crash, headfirst, but strong arms caught her.

"Thanks!" she gasped at her 'near-death' experience.

"That's the 5th fall! And you still haven't brought down one damn suitcase!" Darien growled.

"Can I help it if I need to pack a lot?" Serena pouted and then winked. "Be back in five minutes!"

"That's what you said last time. And the time before. And the..." Darien groaned and trailed off as she strode determinedly upstairs.

Half an hour later, after frantic last-minute panic attacks from Serena's parents, they headed for the airport.

"That took you ten million hours too long!" Darien growled at her.

"Come on Dar! Stop being such as big old grouch."

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me." Darien sighed. But he couldn't be mad at her for long. Serena was always entirely too cheerful to stay annoyed at.

"Are we there yet?" Serena whined, bored already.

"Nearly, nearly..."

It was like this every single time they traveled together.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall., ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Take one down, spin it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall...ninety-eight –"

"SERENA! You're driving me insane! are you really my best friend?"

"Sure am! It's crazy isn't it?" She retorted with a sunny smile and leaned back in her seat with a satisfied smile.

After an hour of constant whining – all Serena of course, they arrived at the airport. After getting five of Serena's suitcases off from the car, they strode briskly into the ticket area.

In no time, they were up in the air.

"You okay?" Darien asked, concerned at Serena's pale face as they sat on the plane. She had never liked traveling by air.

She only nodded, with a greenish tinge on her face.

"Close your eyes, we'll be there in a few hours." He patted her hand comfortingly and held on to it.

And so she did.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're here!" Serena laughed joyfully at seeing the city's skyline, her sickness temporarily forgotten.

"See, that's the Opera House..."

"And there's the Harbor Bridge!"

Serena had only been to Sydney for a few times, and had almost forgotten the city's beauty.

They landed with a few bumps into the airport and Serena hurried off the ghastly plane.

"Luggage, luggage..." She muttered and dragged Darien forcefully to the luggage area.

"Ow, got a tight grip there." He winced.

"Cos I'm a tough woman Shields."

"For a girl anyway." Darien snickered.

"What's that mean?" Serena glared suspiciously at him.

"Nothing, nothing... Look, there're my two suitcases."

"Hmmm...one...two...three...four...where's five?"

"Isn't that it?" Darien pointed at a purple luggage.

"No, mine's a lighter shade."

They waited until practically all the suitcases were picked up. People went and left, but still no Serena's.

"I guess we just have to report it." Darien reluctantly dragged Serena away to the 'Lost Baggage' Section. Her normally bubbly face dimmed.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the cheery brunette asked friendly.

"Well, I can't seem to find my suitcase in the pile," started Serena.

The brunette began to type. "What flight were you on?"

"The Melbourne to Sydney, QA926," answered Darien.

"When did the flight begin?"

"12pm."

The brunette typed furiously. "Describe your suitcase please."

After the last question was asked, "Where should we deliver it to when we find it?"

"Novotel at Olympic Park." Darien answered briskly.

"Thanks you. Have a nice day!" the brunette merrily said.

"Sure, we'll have a nice day. Knowing my suitcase is lost in the big bad world."

"It's going to be okay. They'll find it. Besides... you're the one that bought so much luggage!" Darien winced, _she wouldn't like that implication._

"Don't you dare suggest anything of that type Darien Endymion Shields" Serena glowered heatedly at him.

Darien put his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry. Crossed the wrong line."

"Humph." She crossed her arms and sat gloomily in the car.

"Ohhhh...I'm so tired." Serena yawned and stretched on the hotel bed when they had arrived. She had dumped her four suitcases and leapt straight for the bed.

"I'll just be next door, okay Sere?" Darien tenderly pulled her covers up.

She nodded, already her body was beginning to feel relaxed, her body unwinding from the traveling.

"I'll wake you at seven, and we'll grab something to eat for dinner." Darien told her.

But, Serena was already asleep.

Darien just shook his head and grinned. He closed the door gently and strode to his room to unpack.

* * *

AN: R&R please! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love all of them!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Wake up hon, aren't you hungry?" Darien knocked on her door.

A starry night was glittering and waiting for them.

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on..." She called out sleepily.

She pulled the door open and invited him in.

"Sere, how come you're not dressed yet?"

"What are you talking about? I'm dressed."

Darien wrinkled his nose. "Aren't they a bit creased?"

She glanced down at herself. Still in her pjs. "Ah! Why didn't you tell me!"

She shooed him out and told Darien to meet her in ten minutes.

It was actually twenty minutes later when Serena came out. But the wait was worth it. In an azure, flowing mini-dress that showed off her curves, she strode out the door confidently and met up with Darien.

"Whoa!" He grinned admiringly at her. He held out an arm, "Shall we madam?"

"Of course kind sir." She linked her arms with his and they both laughed.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact you were my best friend..."

"Oooh, have the hots for me Darien?" Serena comically fluttered her eyelashes.

"Damn, you know I always melt when you do that."

"A woman's got some kind of a weapon against like you." She glanced meaningfully at him.

"A weapon can be easily turned into against a person," Darien said mysteriously and opened the restaurant door for her.

"Hmmm..." She only said and sat down on a free table.

"What would you like today?" the black-haired waiter asked brightly.

"Could you hang on a sec?" Darien asked.

"Sure."

It was a slow day at the Chinese restaurant and only a few people were scattered around. Soft, romantic music was in the background, intensifying the mood.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back. After Serena and Darien ordered, they went back to their easy conversation.

"Dar, tell me more about my job. You told me you'll explain it to me once we get here."

"Yeah well, it's quite easy. I needed a secretary for my work. Someone who could type everything fast and efficiently into the database, and I was going to bring Shelly, since she was a fast typist and all...but..." Here he trailed off, and grimaced.

"But, she dumped you." Serena finished for him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Your problem is, Darien, is that you don't know how to 'romance' a woman."

"What?" He stared at her, bewildered.

"Have you ever done anything romantic for your girlfriend?"

"Well..." Darien mused. It was actually true. The few times he had listened to Andrew and went out with a girl, there was really nothing romantic about it.

Dinner or movies, but nothing to charm a girl senseless.

"I'm right aren't I?" Serena grinned satisfactorily. "Another problem –"

"What is tonight, let's list-all-of-Darien's-problems night?"

"Well, truth to be told, that would take way more than a night. A few days maybe."

He growled at her.

"Just kidding! No need to be angry!"

By then, their food had arrived and silence overtook the pair as they dug in hungrily in their dinner.

"Mmmm...delicious." Serena chewed happily.

Later, when the sun had set, and the moon had risen in glory, the pair strolled around by the harbor side. The wind was gentle and warm and the dark waters beside them lapped soothingly.

"Cold?" Darien asked, slinging his arm casually across her shoulders.

"Not really." She leaned her head against his warm chest. "Thanks again for this vacation."

"No problem, you needed it."

"Have you ever fallen in love Darien?" Serena asked suddenly.

"No. Why?"

"I don't know, it's just I wonder sometimes if there's a guy out there for me. A guy who's funny, kind, handsome." She shrugged. "I guess every girl's dream guy."

"Someone who'll make you feel loved and cared for, right Sere?" asked Darien.

"Yeah. Something like that. I mean, here I am walking under the night sky, stars twinkling above me. It just ruins the moment when I realize there's no one I can kiss and share it with."

"Hey, I'm here." Darien said in an injured voice.

"You know what I mean." She laughed, her sound carrying over the murky water.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But remember this Serena," he turned towards her, his dark eyes intense. "I'll always be here for you, I'll never leave you. So never worry about that."

"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him, and felt his heartbeat beating along with hers.

A warm breeze fluttered by. Here, she felt...safe. Safe and loved. Here, was eternal friendship and love burning fiercely.

* * *

AN: R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6

Well, you guys wanted a longer chapter...here it is! Enjoy!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"WAKE UP SERENA!" Darien yelled at Serena's wooden door in the hotel and pounded fiercely.

"Mmmm..." was the only reply.

He'd been calling her for the past five minutes and still no movement could be heard.

"Damnit! I'll have to break the darn door soon!" He hollered once more.

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" Serena screeched back. She stood up briskly and strode to the damn door. That man had to get a life. Who woke up at 6 in the morning?

"Finally!" Darien cried at the sight of her.

"Yeah, whatever. Now GO AWAY!" And she slammed the door. Or at least tried to anyway. Darien's foot slid before the door would make a resounding bang.

"My GOD!" Serena shrieked.

Darien inwardly winced. The hotel was going to have a fit at their raucous cacophony.

"Calm down, Sere."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Serena continued in a deathly whisper. "You expect me to CALM DOWN?! At goddamn six in the morning?"

"Well, it's actually 5 past 6 –"

"Argh!" With that, she buried herself under the quilts.

"We really need to work out a schedule in the morning." Darien mused.

"Yeah, like maybe coming in here two hours later!"

"Stop moaning, you take twice as much time getting ready."

"I'm a woman, what did you expect?" She grumbled.

"Exactly, that's why I should wake you up this early." He reasoned evenly.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up. You win."

"Thank you. I'll wake you up at seven tomorrow."

"That'll be just wonderful." Serena's biting tone was sarcastic as she strode to the bathroom.

"I'm just your everyday nice guy." Darien flashed a grin.

"Just get out. I'll meet you at 8 for breakfast." Serena tossed back.

"Fine by me."

"It's 8:05."

"Shut up." She had not woken up in a good mood. Besides waking up at the ungodly hour at six, her hair was a tangled mess and she just realized most of her clothes were in her lost suitcase. So, she had to do with her navy business suit, making her look like an old frump.

After a quick bite at the hotel, they traveled by train to the city. Already life was beginning to stir, and car honks, loud voices clouded the city. Serena was getting a headache. Unaware of her problems, Darien whistled cheerfully.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Serena snapped.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." Darien noted.

"More like at the wrong time!"

"If I didn't wake you that early, you'd have been late for your first day of work."

"Oh, and we wouldn't want that, do we?" retorted Serena sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your perfect record, eh?"

"Uh huh, not nice to have a blemish on my profile."

"Whatever – whoa!" Serena looked up. And up. This was one heck of a tall building.

"I'm gonna work here?" She whispered incredulously.

Darien simply opened the door for her and smiled. Together, they strode in the classy building. Serena took a deep breath. It was time.

After the introductions of grinning and shaking hands, Serena collapsed onto her chair.

"I never knew it was so tiring just to smile."

"Yeah well, all in a day's work." Darien told her and began pulling files from his suitcase.

"And the day's not even half-finished!" She sighed again. But for now, she finally had a moment of peace.

"Well, what do you think?" Darien gestured around his office.

"Very chic." She nodded approvingly at the smooth wooden table and high-quality computers. There was air-conditioning and the carpet was lush, a deep red. The walls were a cream, off-white color.

"I wouldn't mind working here for the next few years." She told him, swiveling on his chair.

"Yeah." Darien replied. "Well, let's get to work. Type up these will you?" He handed her a thick pile of folders.

"Yes sir!" She saluted, giving him a mocking grin.

"Ohhh, my arms are aching badly!" She moaned with fatigue, stepping out in the sunshine for lunch.

"You need to work out more."

"Can I help it if you're a slave-driver?"

"You'll live honey."

"I'm not so sure about that." She muttered darkly, entering the quaint café.

"Serena, Darien! " A blonde haired man called to them.

"Oh! That's James!" Serena recalled.

Earlier in the day, they been introduced to James Eaton, another businessman. He was a typical Aussie boy, with blond hair and tanned face. His greenish gray eyes sparkled as he saw Serena come over his way. His muscular arms waved a greeting as they came closer.

"G'day." He called out.

"Hey!" Serena waved back.

Darien groaned silently, he hadn't liked James from the start. They knew each other briefly from before, but both had disliked the other. Now, it seemed he was hitting on Serena, Darien thought irritably.

After ordering, Serena and James chatted animatedly on each other's lives.

"My family's pretty big. I have two big sisters, two little brothers, and three dogs all living under the same roof." James informed Serena, completely disregarding Darien.

"Oh, you're so lucky! I always wanted more siblings, especially sisters. I have a little brother who's so annoying sometimes."

"Yeah, little brothers are always up to no good. Once, when my date came over my house, she was completely terrorized by my little brothers. They 'accidentally' spilled milk over her dress, made her sit on a whooping cushion and before she could storm out of the house and call out to me 'IT'S OVER', they squirted her with the Super Blaster 3000."

"All over?" asked Serena.

"All over." He confirmed.

"Ouch. I guess it's a good thing I've only got one." Serena said.

"You bet, another time..." James continued on his series of funny events and by the time he had finished, both were laughing hysterically as if they had known each other for the rest of their lives. Darien, however, brooded over his coffee, and refused to join in with the conversation.

"Well, I guess we better get back to work." Darien told Serena. He looked only mildly pissed.

"I guess. Bye James." She stood up reluctantly and sent him a radiant smile.

"Wait," James grabbed on her arm. "Have dinner with me tonight, Serena. I'll like to know you better." He sent her a charming grin and Serena's knees felt just a little weak.

"Sure, I'll love to!" She said brightly and waved a goodbye.

Darien strode briskly out the door without a second glance.

"Darien, wait up!" Serena called out, trying to catch up to him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter." He growled out.

"Yeah, then why do you look as if you've swallowed tar?" She commented.

"It's nothing," snapped Darien.

"All right, if you say so." She shrugged. "It's not about me dating James is it?"

"Dating?" Darien retorted angrily. "You haven't even gone out on one lousy date yet!"

Serena was silent for a while, hurt at this drastic change in him. Then, she realized. "You're jealous!" As hard as she tried, a grin began to spread on her face.

"What?!" Darien cried. "Why would I be jealous of him? He's a no-good cheat!"

"Tsk, tsk." She wagged a finger at him. "Jealousy is not a pretty face on you!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just concerned that's all."

"Yeah right. Why do men always deny things like that?" She wondered aloud.

"Look." Here, he stopped his angry pace and turned to her. "I'm just worried about this guy. I've seen him around before, and he always has some girl clinging on his arm. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." His tone was gentler now.

"Dar, I'm a big girl now, you don't need to protect me from the big bad wolves.

I can take care of myself." She wrapped her arms around him. Comforting him.

"I know, I know. But –"

"But nothing." She broke in firmly. "It's going to be fine."

He sighed and glanced around the city, and back to her. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

With that, the pair walked back to the office in peace.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit boring. But there's more to come! Reviews   
help it come faster! 


	8. Chapter 7

I seem to be writing longer and longer... that's a good thing right? Hope you like it!

Usual disclaimer apply

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"What am I going to wear? What am I going to wear?" Serena moaned to herself searching hurriedly for a suitable dress.

"Need help?" Darien offered, sitting on the big armchair looking comfortably at Serena's distress.

"No, no. Besides, what do men know about clothes?"

"Hey, I dress myself every morning."

"And I just drool all over you at your taste of clothes." She retorted sarcastically.

"No need to be spiteful just because your 'wonderful' date isn't beginning that well."

"It's going fine." She strode in the bathroom and shut the door with a bang.

"Touchy, touchy." Shaking his head, Darien focused his attention on the TV again. Or at least tried to. His head was a whirl. It didn't feel right that Serena was going out with James. James who was a successful businessman and a womanizer. His head reasoned with him that Serena was a big girl but his heart told him there was something wrong at the prospect of those two dating. But hey, wasn't his head that was always right?

An hour later, Serena came out, in a tiny black mini-dress that was downright sexy, hugging her body curvaceously. Her innocent angel face needed few touches of make-up and was a contrast to the image the dress created. Perhaps that was why so many men fell for her.

Darien swallowed something painful down his throat when he saw Serena. He hadn't really noticed Serena like _that_ before. It was startling to say the least. He was going to compliment her, but –

"Isn't that a bit short?" was what came out of his mouth.

"It's fine, Dar." Serena glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." But it was too short. For James anyway.

A brisk knock.

"Let's hope some other people appreciate what I look like." Serena snapped.

Darien could only watch as she opened the door. His nerves were still a tangle at her sight. Damn, the woman could dress herself real good.

"For you, Serena." James held out a dozen of red roses to her.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet James." Serena positively melted at the sight of the gorgeous flowers and charismatic man.

"You look wonderful Serena. Shall we go?" James asked.

"Just a second. Let me put these roses in a vase."

"I'll do it." Darien stood up and took the flowers from Serena.

"Thanks Dar."

James features tightened a little at the sight of him.

"Have we met?" James asked politely.

"James! Surely you haven't forgotten Darien already?" Serena's tone was playful and a bit confused.

"Oh, of course. Darien Shields."

Darien only nodded. He kissed Serena on the cheek and said, "Have fun darling." And resumed back to watching television, but not before a mild glance at James.

"Bye Dar!" She waved and closed the door.

Serena felt oddly self-conscious in her black mini-dress in the charming little Greek restaurant. But the thought soon dismissed as the waiter came and they ordered.

James asked in what he hoped a conservational tone and leant towards Serena, "How do you know Darien?"

"Oh, we go way back." Serena laughed, remembering their first encounter. "I was never a good student, and one day when I was walking home, I scrunched my exam paper and chucked it away in an angry fit. Just lucky for me, Darien came by and got hit in the head. Being all arrogant, he just had to pick it up and say, 'You got a 30? Are you stupid or incredibly lazy, Meatball Head?' I was so mad! Who was he, insulting my grades and hair?"

"Your hair?" he asked curiously.

"Well, back then, I tied my blond hair in two pigtails, and it kind of looks like meatballs, you see. Anyway, we just seem to bump into each other more and more. We teased each other mercilessly and I had the biggest crush on him. I mean, he was a couple of years older than me, dark, tall and handsome. What girl wouldn't be flattered at his attention? Even if it was teasing. But gradually, we formed this bond. I don't know, just a deep connection." Serena fell silent at this point, remembering...

The times Darien had supported her and let her lean on him when she cried. Whether it was a broken heart or a failed test, Darien was always there. Sometimes, he just knew. Knew what she was thinking and when she was in danger.

Like the time when there was a fierce thunderstorm and she was all isolated at the bus stop. He came with an umbrella and a comforting smile, and rescued her from her shrieking terror.

There were fights, god knows how many. But they always stuck through. It was kind of the same bond she shared with Raye and Amy, but it was deeper. The strands between them were much stronger. And in her heart, Serena knew they would never break. Never.

James let her fall silent, and let her eyes grew wistful, remembering the old times. The light struck on her then, creating a halo on Serena. In that moment, she was breathtaking. Any man could see that. Her pure innocence allured men and kept them at bay. Would it be him that broke the barrier?

Serena shook her head of memories and looked apologetic at James, "Sorry I'm drifting off, it must be pretty boring."

"Oh no. Not at all." By then, the food was finished and he glanced at her. "Dessert?"

"I'm much too full," Serena laughed. "It was delicious, but I prefer a walk."

"Of course."

In a few minutes, they were out the door. The night was cool, unlike the evening where she strolled with Darien, warm and balmy. She shivered as a breeze blew by. James took his jacket off and hung it on her shoulders.

"Thanks."

He took her hand and they ambled quietly along. Clouds blocked the stars and the moon was wispy behind the dark sky. Glittering lights surrounded the city and the noise descended as they neared the hotel.

A crow, squawking, ruined their silence.

"You know, crows were always thought to be evil back in medieval times."

"Really? I never knew. Anyway," They neared her hotel door, "Thanks for a great night. The food was great."

"Should we try it again?" His grin was crookedly handsome and Serena's heart beat a little faster.

"Sure," She hoped her tone was casual.

"Next Saturday?"

"Perfect. Where?"

"Hmmm, where do you want to go?"

"Clubbing."

"I know the perfect place. I'll see you then." James leaned in, ready to kiss those chastely cherry lips when a booming voice behind them said, "Hey, is that you Sere?"

_Darien!_ Serena thought annoyed. She sighed. _Another time I guess._

"Yep, it's me."

"Well, good night Serena." James sent a rueful smile at her.

"Night." She waited until he was out of sight and shouted to Darien, who was lying contentedly on his bed, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What was I doing?" He calmly sat up on his bed.

"Argh, you devil! I was going to kiss him!" She looked the perfect image of a sexy little sprite that was very, very angry.

"Better luck next time." His grin was mocking and shrugged.

"Argh!" She stomped her foot and hazardously threw her shoe at him.

"Ow!" was all she heard as she stormed out. _I guess we're even. _She smiled evilly.

* * *

AN: How did you like it? I thought it was a bit off...but please tell me   
what you think! 


	9. Chapter 8

Just a short chapter. And sorry everyone for not updating for ages! I'll be   
quicker now, I promise!

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Sunday passed all a blur – a whirlwind of shopping and laughter with Darien. _He was always so cute when they went out shopping_, thought Serena. _All 100 male and grouchy. _

But it was now a cool summer night, and the pair was sipping wine out on the balcony, enjoying the view.

"It's weird how life is sometimes." Serena noted, gazing at the twinkling stars.

"I guess." He shrugged and closed his eyes. Relaxing. Unwinding.

"I mean, I never expected to be best friends with a person like you." She said quietly.

"Oh thanks a lot." Darien replied sarcastically and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean. You're the calm and silent type... I wonder why we fit so well together?" She mused.

"Opposites attract." He murmured.

"Yeah. Probably."

The pair fell silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Thanks." She reached out and found his hand. Held on to it.

"For what?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just for always being there, I suppose."

"Your welcome." Darien squeezed her hand gently. "And thank _you_ for understanding me all the time."

"You're an open book darling." She grinned at him.

She let her head fall on his chest and his strong arms encircled her.

It was pure bliss, and both savored the moment, lost in their memories.

But Serena's peace was soon ruined by the busy Monday work. Errands sending her up and down the building, papers to type, messages to reply, phones to answer – the list was endless.

"Could you please –" Darien was cut off by a flushed Serena.

"Not now! Give me one minute, just one damn minute to rest." She groaned and sank on the sofa.

"Well, I never said this was going to be no work and all play." He shrugged and kept on typing.

"You tricked me! You dirty, rotten rodent!"

"Nice vocabulary Serena." He complimented mockingly.

"Argh! You said the job was going to be easy! Just some typing here and there. You're making me run halfway across the world with the 'errands' you give me! Next thing you'll know I'll have to wait on you hand and foot, getting your coffee and serving you breakfast in bed."

"Well, that's not a bad –" Darien's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Don't even think about it." She glared at him with lightning in her eyes.

"Really, if you can't take the pressure now, how are you going to succeed in life?" he asked simply.

"I DO NOT need a lecture right now." She dropped to the floor on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her, begging, "Please Darien, I'm hungry and tired, can I pretty pretty please go on my lunch break now?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted prettily.

_Damn, she KNOWS I can't resist that puppy face_, thought Darien. "Oh right, oh right. You worked hard, go out and have lunch. In fact, I'll come with you."

"Yes!" She whooped and jumped in the air.

"BUT, you've got to give this to James first." He handed her a thick manila folder.

"Sure, sure. But the second I'm back, we're leaving this hell-hole." She demanded and whirled out the door.

"Where do you want to eat?" Darien asked, as they toured the city. The sun was glaring mercilessly down at them, the fluffy clouds were nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere. My stomach's growling."

"Italian?"

"Sure," Serena replied cheerfully.

They both walked in the little rowdy restaurant and ordered.

Conversation flowed around them – teenagers shouted, couples chattered, families laughed, but the pair was strangely silent.

Darien toyed with his pasta, appetite forgotten.

"Aren't you hungry?" Serena asked, her mouth full of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Don't speak with your mouth open." Darien scolded automatically.

"Whatever."

"And I don't know, I seem to have lost my appetite." Darien glanced intensely out the window.

Serena stared at him, her blue eyes concentrated on his facial expressions. No, better leave him alone in this surly mood. She returned to her lunch.

"Oh! I just remembered!" Darien told her suddenly, his eyes snapping back to focus.

"Hmmm?" Serena murmured, glancing at him.

"The airport found your suitcase. They're sending it over soon. Tomorrow, I think."

"That's wonderful!" Serena brightened at the thought.

"You gave the folder to James I presume?" Darien inquired.

"Of course. You doubt me?" Serena said, hurt.

"No, of course not." He twirled with his pasta. This way and that. "What do you see in him?" Darien asked suddenly.

"Who? Oh, James? We've only gone out on one date, and he seemed pretty interested in you, more than anything."

"Oh really? Probably trying to find my secrets in learning how to run a business." Darien snickered inwardly.

"Darien, how can you say that? James is a good businessman. He has a keen eye for this stuff. Besides, he was more interested in your personal issues." As soon as she uttered those words, she wished she had never said them. For, Darien turned a dark shade of red and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh really?" He said again, an underlying menace in his voice.

"It's probably nothing. Just curiosity." Serena tried to soothe him, but it didn't help.

"Just curious, eh? Sure he is." Darien replied, disbelievingly.

"Don't be such a cynic. Next thing you know, you'll forbid me to go out with him in case I spill your company's secrets."

"Will you?" He asked her with intensity, sharp as a blade.

"Of course not! What's wrong? It's not like you to be so infuriating and moody."

"James brings out the worst in me." He said shortly.

Serena shook her head in disbelief. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were jealous of us!"

"Us? You've only been on one date!" If this wasn't jealousy slowly consuming him, he didn't know what was.

It hurt him to see Serena this way, upset and confused by his actions. It hurt more, knowing he caused it without even a damn proper reason.

"Darien, what has gotten into you? This is the second time you've questioned on my relationship with James! Don't you trust me with what I do? Don't you trust me with my choices?" She lost the fiery blaze in her eyes, and her tone was gentler now, pleading with him to see her viewpoint.

But his jealousy and envy was devouring him. Gradually consuming him. He couldn't stop now, the love he felt for Serena urged him to keep going. To explain to her of his feelings towards this whole issue. But if love made you hurt the one you adored, wasn't this love misused and misplaced?

"He's not good enough for you." He responded weakly, knowing it sounded lame, covering his hand over hers on the table.

She snatched her hand away. "Maybe he isn't. Maybe you're right. But I need to find that for myself. I can't forever lean on your shoulders and cry there. I have to learn to live life the way I want. I don't want you, or anyone else, ruling my life." She snapped back at him.

"You're like my little sister. And I love you." Knowing in his heart, he felt more than friendship.

"Then show it." With that, she stormed off.

Darien could only sit vulnerably and watch her go away.

* * *

AN: Well...the drama intensifies...

Pretty please review?


	10. Chapter 9

I think this is one of my longest chapters! Hope you all enjoy this!

R&R!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

The sun was sinking leisurely beneath the horizon. Its rays casted of a variety of fuchsia, orange and scarlet, making the city glow. Blinding light reflected off the river, as Darien strolled alongside it, his mind in a whirl.

He was tormented by his harsh words and confused feelings, trying to sort everything out. But it didn't work. He replayed the conversation over and over, and could only wail in despair at his stupidity. Why didn't he stop when he had the chance? Why had he let jealousy dominate? Darien had always thought he was a man of control, and rarely had let feelings overrule him. But that was before Serena Chalice came in his life.

She came in, a bubbly cheerful girl of fourteen, unaware of his secrets and befriended him without a thought. And she had chipped the defense he had built up over the long, harsh years, ever so slowly, until he was utterly hers. He loved Serena, and would die for her. But this love he had always felt stemmed from friendship. And wasn't it still? He sighed, more mystified than ever. For, he began to suspect the buds of romance were blooming for him.

Thinking wasn't going too well, he thought wryly. Perhaps talking it out would be. And, with his back straight, he strode back to he hotel resolutely.

"Serena?" Darien murmured as he knocked softly on her door. No response. But he could hear a faint sobbing. His heart lurched and broke in two. He had caused her to cry. Whether they were tears of anger or hurt, he had caused them. The pain she felt went reverberating onto him. He was going to set this straight, he thought determinedly. He knocked, harder this time, but no footsteps could be heard. He tried for the doorknob, and surprisingly, it turned with ease

"Sere?" And he saw her, on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly with a tear-stained face.

"Go away Dar." She said to him hoarsely and turned her back on him.

If it was possible, his heart was shredding into tiny pieces, as if Serena had stood there and ripped it – one by one. He took her gently by the arm, "We need to talk."

Serena sighed, and stood up. "You're right." Keeping her distance from him, she strode out the door, with Darien following like a shadow.

The pair wandered silently, and neither spoke. The sun had already set, and the moon rose, shining silver and casting its heavenly shine throughout. No clouds obscured the inky sky, and glittering stars shone luminously. A silent breeze fluttered by.

The wall of reserve between them broke down when Darien took a deep breath and decided it was time. "Serena, I'm very sorry."

"For what?" She turned her face towards his, and despite the tears, it still glowed with innocent beauty.

"For my stupidity. I realize now what came out of my mouth was all a form of jealousy and foolishness. I love you through and through. You're my best friend, my shining angel. I never meant to hurt you." His breathing grew haggard and felt tears on the corners of his eyes. _Stupid. This was so stupid_, he thought, angry with himself.

"Darien, part of me was afraid." She smiled ruefully. "I'm scared of changes, I guess. I just have this idea 'change' is the basis of all evil. Especially when life changes. And you were changing right in front of my eyes. Very rarely do we fight like this. We were both idiots. I should have been more understanding.

"No," he silenced her, putting his finger on her lips. "You made me realize the consequences of my actions. I acted on stupidity. I thought I was protecting you. But I wasn't, I should have seen..." His breath faltered. "I should have seen you could take care of yourself. You're a big girl now, like you said." He smiled sadly at the fact. "And I can't cage you, I have to learn to set you free. You can't always be next to me, supporting my wishes."

"Wherever I go, I'll always come back. You said this to me once, and I'll say it to you." She gazed deeply into his eyes. "You promised to never leave me. Darien, never worry that I won't be here for you. Whatever happens, you'll always be my best friend, the person I cry on to, the person I laugh with, the person I share my deepest secrets with." She stopped walking, and faced him. And wrapped her arms around him. Here, forever, was comfort and safety.

"Thank you, Sere. I guess... what we both feared was change. And from that, we both said things we didn't mean, didn't want. But I guess this is what being friends is about. We take on each other's luggage. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"And yours is especially heavy." She grinned at him.

"Don't I know it." He grimaced.

"Not to worry darling, I'm always going to be here."

But inside Darien, he knew the truth. He'd have to set her free one day. A day when she'd never came back... And he would only be a distant memory away. But that was the future, and the present was now, he would deal with all this later.

He hugged her on impulse and relished in her warmth.

The pair kept strolling, all anger was forgotten. The strands that held their friendship together forged effortlessly back.

"You hungry?" She asked, holding onto his hand.

"Not really. Should we keep walking instead?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Solid as a rock, she mused. And, hopefully, always would be.

Water lapped gently beneath them, mystery enshrouded beneath the cover.

"I wonder if life will allow us more time for these little things." Serena murmured.

"What do you mean?" He glanced at her. And wished he didn't. The moonlight fell on her profile, and in that instant, she was magnificent. His heart lurched.

"The little treasures in life. A little stroll with my best friend, chatting, laughing, it's not that much to ask for. I wish it'd always be like this between us." She sighed, and tightened her grip on Darien's hand. Felt a shiver, when his other arm wrapped around her body securely. "Don't you?"

"Life goes on, Sere, no matter what you desire."

"Oh, don't be so depressing."

"That's why we fit," He glanced down at her, grinned. "I've got a surprise for you."   
Serena squealed, "Really? Where? Where?"

Darien's hands clamped on her eyes. "Close your eyes and you'll see," he whispered mysteriously, his warm breath tickling her. The close proximity made Serena suddenly aware of his lean, hard body. The trees murmured softly in a seductive language around the pair.

"You can open them now." He murmured and opened her vision.

Her sapphire eyes widened with pleasure and surprise. "That's the wishing fountain!"

He had always remembered how Serena always loved the fountain.

The water spouted soothingly from the statue. Old age gave it a grand polish and timeless quality, and its cerulean pond shone ever luminously from the many coins.

"It's still so beautiful, isn't it Dar?" She said dreamily. Her face now formed a childhood innocence from memories.

"But you'll always be more beautiful."

She blushed, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Well, let's make a wish." He handed her a coin and held onto one himself.

"Ready?" She asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Both coins arched out of their hands and landed simultaneously into the water with a 'plop!'. Both laughed with giddiness, like little children who had just discovered a long-lost treasure. And without realizing it, both had made the same wish.

But only the trees knew.

"I hope life never changes. It'll always be just like this." She murmured pensively, "Thanks Dar."

"For what?" Darien asked.

"For bringing me here."

"You deserve more than which the moon and stars can offer." Darien murmured, and faced her.

He stared with rare intensity into her eyes.

Cobalt clashed with azure.

Words faltered.

Slowly, Serena's arms wrapped around his neck. She titled her head, gazed intently into his eyes as his strong arms enveloped her closer.

He breathed in deep. Could smell her, forever of sweet jasmine. Would her scent ever change?

Bodies collided.

Compassion.

Love.

Both echoed these thoughts, and pulled by gravity, both leaned in closer.

Lips touched. Mouths parted.

He took her mouth swiftly, molding her to him. With a low sound of pleasure, Serena melted against him, all soft demand. The kiss lengthened, deepened without plan on either side.

There was only HIM. His strong arms around her. This was bliss. All thoughts flew out of her mind as she sank into the delight.

There was only HER. Her scent, her face, her lips. They burned him with a passion he never knew existed.

And suddenly, it was gone.

Serena, trembling, stared up at him, stripped of her defenses. All remained was an innocent vulnerability in her eyes. Crystalline tears welled up.

"Why does life have to change?" She murmured with despair, and ran off into the night, tears streaming down rapidly.

Shock.

Confusion.

And still, love tinged at the edges of their souls.

Darien could only helplessly stare at her retreating back, wondering if life would ever be the same again.

* * *

AN: To be continued...

Sad note - I think I'm going to end the story soon... Maybe I'll finish it   
up in the next one or two chapters.   
Unless, you guys want more?

Comments appreciated!


	11. Chapter 10

Here it is! Hope you all like it!

R&R!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Knock, knock. "Excuse me, I've got a delivery for Serena Chalice from the Sydney International Airport."

Darien stuck his head out of his door, and retorted, "She's not here not at the moment. I'll take it for her."

"Okay, just sign here please." The man gestured to the board.

"Have a nice day, sir."

"Nice day, yeah right." And he sighed heavily.

Truth was, Serena was already gone. Packed, and gone.

He had gone strolling around by the lake side to understand the many new emotions he was feeling, and came back to the hotel at 2 in the morning, only to meet face-to-face with an empty hotel room.

She had fled from Sydney and was probably already back at home.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his messily tousled hair. He hadn't predicted she'd run so quickly.

The sunlight was flashing in his eyes and he hurriedly snapped the blinds closed. He wasn't ready yet. Wasn't ready to face the sun, and its blinding, hard truth.

Christ, he was a mess. It was already 9 in the morning and he wasn't even dressed for work yet.

"Well, what to do with the suitcase?" He muttered to himself.

The easiest plan was to send it by express to Serena's house. But... hell, this was the only piece of Serena left for him to remember.

He sighed again.

"Quickest way to find if she needs this urgently, is to open it." He groaned as he tried to lift to. Damn, how did women manage to pack so much in one tiny suitcase?

The first thing that met his eyes was women's lingerie. Mainly black, women's lingerie.

He blushed and tried to stop the images of Serena wearing them.

"I guess she needs all this." He was about to close it, when a silver metal frame caught his eye. Could it be?

He slowly lifted it from the suitcase, and smiled tenderly at the memory when the picture was taken.

It had been Serena's Graduation Day. She had finally passed the high-school horrors and seemingly never-ending nightmare. Darien had clapped the loudest when her name was read. He was damn proud of his little Meatball Head. She had stood on stage – head high, grin wide.

Later, he had given her a bouquet of pink roses as a celebration gift. He still remembered her sweet smile as he surprised her with them. Then, Raye had quickly taken a photo of Serena and him holding the roses before he could object. He was a bit camera shy, and it was one of the only photos he had with Serena. He kept a copy of the same photo in his bedroom, next to his lamp.

He was lurched back to the present and thought it was strange Serena had bought it along with the trip, but then again, she was sentimental and it was just like her to not leave anything behind.

Memories flooded him...fights, laughter, food...What the hell was he doing here, just sitting here? He should have caught the first plane back to Melbourne, and told Serena to stop. Because...because, he loved her.

He stood up, determination etched on his bold, handsome face. It was time. Time to stop hiding his feelings for Serena. He was utterly in love with her.

But...what if loving her meant jeopardizing their relationship? Their easy, casual conversations. The shared laughter. And all because of three little words? Was it worth it?

It was. Because Serena was worth it. She was worth the moon and the stars, the sun and the sky. Without her, life was meaningless. A void.

He hastily packed and ran out the door.

He never looked back.

On the Plane to Home

Tears flew down perpetually down her ashen cheeks as she glanced outside the window. All she saw was rain, beating the window ruthlessly. The Days of Rain were here. She laughed humorlessly, thinking how perfectly the weather matched her mood.

And why the hell could life be altered completely by just one moment?

One kiss?

She touched her lips, and could still relish the warmth, the passion she had felt. She caressed them gently again. Such flaming desire she had never known he possessed. Never realized.

She sighed.

A part of her wished he had never kissed her. Never laid his goddamn perfect lips on hers. And yet...she knew his taste was slowly consuming inside of her. She could feel it. She NEEDED to taste him again. His sweetness...kindness...and every little thing that made him Darien Shields.

Was this love?

This burning of the heart?

This constant struggle for understanding between head and heart?

And if it was so, why did it have to be so painful? Was love meant to be like this?

She thought she knew what love was. What she had shared with Daniel...a lifetime of kisses...and yet all those could be erased without a single thought, just by one little kiss. By HIS kiss.

Was it possible she loved him? The thought had never crossed her mind, well except in those mad teenage years when she had the biggest crush on him. The memories brought a faint smile to her lips. God he was handsome back then. Still was actually. But now...this was a whole new level.

Did he love her? A momentary pain of sadness struck through her as she thought about it. Or was it only passion and lust that had ruled his mind when he kissed her?

He would never hurt her. Physically, she believed in that completely. Emotionally, she wasn't so sure. Definitely not intentionally, but...

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for boarding the QANTAS flight to Melbourne..."

Serena sighed and leant back on her chair. She was back home. Alone.

At Amy's Apartment

"I kissed him." Serena stated simply to a sleep-eyed Amy as she opened her door.

"Who?"

"Darien."

Amy froze. And then burst out in happiness and turned to hug her best friend with delight. Serena's arms only hung limply by her sides as Amy squealed.

"That's wonderful! I always knew you two would get together..." She trailed off, suddenly noticing Serena's tears and her apathy.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She put a comforting arm around her and led the tear-stricken Serena to the couch.

"Absolutely everything." With that, Serena broke down in sobs.

Later, with the pieces Serena had given her, Amy worked out the puzzle gradually. And after some thought, asked plainly, "Why are you afraid to love him?"

With this, Serena glanced up, surprised. "I never thought it that way...Hell, with all these new emotions I'm surprised I can think at all."

"Just answer the question Sere."

"Afraid...to love him? I don't know..." She murmured, thinking.

"Think about it darling. But in your sleep. You're tired and weary from all the traveling. Sleep, the world's troubles always look darkest at night." With a kiss on the forehead, Amy strode from the room and turned off the light.

Thoughts without meaning, questions with no answers pounded her head as Serena strolled by the river. The sun had risen, enveloping her in its warmth. It was strangely peaceful without the city's bustling. Sunlight reflected off the murky, indigo waters.

Birds whistled. Trees rustled.

Here was peace. She sighed. Peace? _Keep dreaming Serena._

'_...Why are you afraid to love him...?'_

The question fluttered gently through her mind.

Afraid? She wasn't afraid. She just hated to change. That was all. She wasn't in love with Darien. What had she been thinking? He was his best friend, for god's sake.

She sat under the tree, shading from the sun's bright glare.

It was all foolishness. She couldn't possibly love a man who had been practically her brother all her life.

Why was she lying to herself? Why was she denying his love? Why was she afraid?

For just a moment, she wondered what it would be like, to love him. Completely and utterly.

She squashed the thought. Things were perfect already. She'd just have to tell Darien his love was being wasted on her. She had to make him see that being friends was all there was in their relationship. Nothing more, nothing less.

She stood up resolutely, argument already forming in her mind when Darien would confront her.

But her step faltered.

Did she have to do it so soon?

Couldn't she wait just a little while to get her strength back?

Wasn't a headache coming on?

Besides, Darien was still in Sydney. She'd just wait a while, think everything over again. Not that anything was going to change. She had made her mind up about that.

No, she just had to think of the best way to convince Darien that loving her couldn't possibly work out between then.

But now, it wouldn't hurt to just rest a little.

She slowly sat down under the big oak tree, and sank into her murky world of dreams.

"Where is she?" Darien demanded Amy.

She gasped as she looked up. She had never seen him this bad. Or worried. His hair was disarrayed, suit crinkled, cheeks pale.

He loved her.

The thought came to her in a flash. And she knew with conviction Darien would make Serena smile again.

"By the river." She murmured, and saw the hope shine through his tormented eyes.

"Wait," she called out before he could disappear. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," He promised, "I've waited for her all my life. I guess, I just never realized it." For a second, his eyes turned to a deep faraway look. Memories flashed before him.

Then it was gone. There was only determination etched on his face. And love.

* * *

AN: Well readers? Do you think they're ready to face each other? Or should   
I prolong it a bit more?

Comments welcome! Reviews really do help!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks everyone for all your reviews! I loved all of them!

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update – lame excuses as usual, exams,   
and all. But, I think you'll like this chapter!

This is the last chapter of 'My Angel' but I might put an epilogue up...   
read and see if it needs one!

Disclaimer apply as usual

R&R

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The sun had hidden behind a cloud, and the wind soothingly ruffled her blond hair. Yellow strands of hair fluttered around her sleeping face. She was an image of golden serenity.

His heart lurched painfully, throbbing against his chest. All worries ceased out of his mind as he saw his angel in front of him.

Beautiful.

By a force unknown to him, his hand gently caressed her cheek. So soft. He took a deep breath. The scent was hers. Jasmine. Forever hers.

Startled, Serena woke. She had sensed him. He had completely overwhelmed her, his senses...his touch... For a moment, she let herself savor his soft touch. And her heart broke when she realized what she would soon do to him.

She slowly opened her eyes. It was a jolt to actually see him – she felt his pain, his love for her, and despite the inner turmoil he was so steady. She hoped he would always be so.

"Dar," She whispered his name.

"I'm sorry, I woke you." He sent her a tender smile and sat beside her.

The close proximity made her uncomfortable and she shifted a bit, missing his hurt expression.

When had Serena shied away from him? When had she ever been afraid of him? How could this be true love when she was scared of him? Questions whirled around him and he sighed.

"Serena," He hesitatingly took her hand in his. And saw her flinch. "I love you."

He hadn't meant to say it so soon; all logic had flown out of his mind when he saw her. All the planned words leading up to his finale. But one look of her, despite her tears and uncertainty, radiated an innocent beauty.

She gasped, and words died in her throat. Astonishment, bewilderment, disbelief flashed past her face, until all that remained was a dull ache. An ache for something she knew she would never have. But, she reasoned with herself, being best friends with Darien was the most perfect, most balanced thing in her life, and things didn't have to change.

"Darien, how can you be sure of this love? We've been friends, best friends in fact, for so long, who's to say your love is romantic? Are you sure it's not the same brotherly love you've felt for me all these years?"

He was unsure now. Could she be right? He loved her, had always loved her. But for the love to just suddenly turn into romance? Was it possible?

Serena saw the questions flicker on his face, and pressed on, hoping it was an advantage. "Life was perfect before, do we really need to change all that? Can't we just go back to before?"

"So you're saying..." Darien paused, searching for the right words, "Love can't surpass all barriers? What we could have, what we could have shared, couldn't have surpassed friendship?"

"Dar –"

"I'm not saying our friendship was...lacking in anything. We trusted, we shared, we knew each other inside out. But who's to say this love I feel for you, can't be even better? Why are you afraid to love me?"

That question again. That unanswered question again.

"I'm not afraid," She said defiantly, "Look, you're not following me." She was already bleeding inside. "We're friends, and that's how destiny planned it between us. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see." His voice was composed now and just a bit aloof. "So, you're rejecting me."

"That's a little harsh." He wasn't reacting as she'd expected. He didn't look angry, upset, hurt or shocked now. He seemed to have simply been drained of all emotions. Only mild interest remained.

"Why don't we just keep it friendly?" She suggested.

"Okay." He leaned against the oak tree, crossing his long legs at the ankles in a move that eerily mirrored hers.

"Great." A little silver of resentment worked through pricking her heart, and her voice. "Well..." She shrugged and started to walk away.

And never saw it coming.

One second he was studying with that detached curiosity, and the next he'd yanked her against him.

His mouth was like a fever on hers. Hot, angry, draining.

"Why are you lying to me?" He demanded.

She was out of breath, and her thoughts had scattered wildly. "Hands off!"

"Why are you lying?" He repeated, and backed her up against the sturdy tree.

Detached? She thought wildly. Had she thought he was detached?

"Why are you afraid to love me?" He asked, eyes in anguish. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

And it did hurt, a deep, throbbing ache in the pit of his stomach; a slow twisting twinge in the heart.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but I will if you keep pushing yourself on me. I don't want you." She couldn't meet those goddamn eyes. Eyes that shone with confusion and angst.

"Do you think I can't see past that façade? How long have we been friends for?"

"Long enough. And we'll keep being friends. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because," He gently titled her head. Saw the tears, threatening to spill over. "You're not even giving me one chance."

"One chance is all we need to hurt each other."

"But aren't you hurting now? Aren't you? Denying yourself of my love is hurting us both." He sank into a whisper, "Why can't we just try this out?"

"Because I'm afraid! I'm scared Dar!"

"WHY are you afraid? Why are you afraid to change?"

He had hit a weakness. And he could see it on her face, a silent struggle of emotions.

"Can't you realize that change is sometimes good?"

"When? When is it ever good?" Serena had finally her voice again, and fought back, staring at him with sorrow. "When Daniel left? Wasn't that a change? And when Molly moved? And when...and when my baby sister died? And then...then Mama never smiled again, never held me again, never kissed me goodnight again. Until..." She broke off, remembering the grief.

"Until things changed! Damn it Serena, your mother DID smile again, DID hold you again, and DID kiss you again after she accepted what happened. Don't you see? The past is past, and what you should worry about is the present. Why let your happiness be denied to you, because of your fear? Of your fear to change? And wasn't it a change? A change when our friendship grew deeper? And even graduating from high school was a change wasn't it? And yet, you're happily in Uni, preparing to be a journalist. Are you saying these changes are bad? That we should have never changed from arguing like two little kids?"

"But –" She broke off, unsure of what to say.

"But nothing. Serena," He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Change is both good AND bad. Why let yourself hide in the shadows, only sampling bits of life?"

"My life is content. It's wonderful. And I want to keep it that way!" She cried forcefully.

"Content. Wonderful. Don't you ever want to experience something better? Something...amazing! Something that completely overwhelms you with happiness. My love for you can make you feel that way."

He paused, waiting for her reaction and continued when all he could see was uncertainty. "The future is only what we make of it. Our choices, our decisions. Who knows what the right path is? Who knows how many ripples could be created from one action? One moment? Live life as it comes!" His voice rose in intensity.

"Live life as it comes," she echoed thoughtfully.

"Don't be afraid of the unknown. Don't be afraid when life changes, even if it alters a little." He pressed on, "So, why shouldn't we try to love each other? Why shouldn't we use the gifts God gave us? To love, to cherish."

"But our friendship will change –"

"Our friendship will always remain. Even if our love is lost, our friendship is everlasting. Do you think love can change all that? Nothing can change the past, the memories we once shared. The memories we will continue to have."

He was right. How could she have been so foolish to doubt their friendship? How could she have been so stupid to be afraid of losing their friendship? How could she have ever believed that their friendship would break?

"Our friendship isn't brittle Sere, it never will be. Believe in it. Believe in US." He whispered the words as one lone tear fell on her cheeks. He brushed it tenderly away.

"Let me be with you. Let me love you."

Conflicting emotions flashed on her face. Could she love him? Could this work out?

"If you're unsure or afraid," He lifted her hand and pressed it against her heart, "Listen to here. Listen to the heart."

"And what does your heart tell you now?" He whispered softly.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. And what she saw in his eyes, she knew she could trust. Could love. Old fears and doubts flew from her mind. What she felt was love. Love for him. Only him.

"Let my heart be forever yours." She murmured to him.

Joy spread across his face, and his smile widened. His heart soared.

Both echoed it in their eyes - Compassion... Hope... Love...

Slowly, his arms came around her, slid her against him, body to body, so that without any real pressure she was molded to him. He dipped her back, just the slightest bit, and somehow conjured the illusion that they were horizontal instead of vertical.

The intimacy of it jolted through her, sent her head on a dizzy spin even before his mouth took hers.

Soft. Warm. Deep. His lips didn't brush or nibble, but simply absorbed. Now the dizziness was joined by a shimmering wave of heat that seemed to start in her toes and rise until it melted every bone.

Her heart rate bounded, her blood flashed.

A little sound – stunned pleasure – hummed in her throat. Her lips parted in welcome.

Her scent invaded his senses. Overpowered him. She was his. Completely his.

He held her there, a moment. A moment of eternal warmth and love for them both.

Later, when the moon rose once again, he stroked her golden silky hair lovingly, and brought her closer in his arms. He murmured softly, "You'll always be my angel, Serena."

She only smiled back.

The birds whistled cheerfully a mysterious tune.

The grand trees rustled enigmatically above the couple.

A breeze fluttered by, carrying secret whispers of the past, present and future.

THE END

* * *

AN: Ladies and gentlemen! It is finished! Amazing, eh? I can't believe I   
finally did it!

The main question now, is an epilogue needed? Do you guys want an epilogue?

Anything that was left unanswered needed answering? Or is it fine to stop   
here? Comments appreciated!

P.S. I love all you people out there who sent a review!


	13. Epilogue

Ta-dum! The long-awaited epilogue!! Hope everyone's excited as I am – because this means it's truly the end. Sad as it is, I think you'll like this last installment of "My Angel".

I just want to say thanks to all those people who just simply clicked on a 'review' button. It really made my day – it encouraged me and I simply loved every minute reading them. Thanks!

Also, I've recently edited/revised the whole story, and not only is it new and improved, it's also easier to read. For anyone who wants to read it again...the plot's pretty much the same but there are enhancements!

Usual disclaimer apply.

Enjoy for the last time...

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Serena was giddy with laughter. The expressions on her best friend's faces had been priceless.

Amy had shown a rare exhibition of squeals and hugs, nearly suffocating Serena with her unknown strength, a goofy smile on both of their glowing faces.

Raye only gaped, eyes wide.

A grin spread slowly across Serena's face as she remembered Raye's disbelief, who had then mumbled a 'congratulations' and walked with daze straight into a pole.

Overall, Serena couldn't be happier. Who knew love could bring such a rosy glow to her cheeks? She felt like a giggling teenager who just had her first kiss. Oh, and what a kiss Darien Shields had. She licked her lips appreciatively, savoring the sensation. The man definitely knew how to kiss.

But, there was always a downhill.

She had yet to tell her parents. Or more exactly, her dad.

Darien practically skipped all the way to Serena's house. And couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He knew it was foolish, he had known Serena for ages, what on earth could have brought the change in him now?

Love.

And couldn't help smiling wider. Maybe Andrew was right, he was completely smitten over her.

Andrew only had a knowing look in his face when he had told him. He smiled in that cocky way and gave him a one-arm hug.

Approaching the grand brick house, he slowed his pace down. Already, he could smell the sumptuous and succulent aroma wafting in the air. Ahhh...he sighed with bliss. Mrs. Chalice was cooking roast chicken, his favorite.

But when he knocked, his nerves all a bundle. How many times had he knocked on the same wooden door? And when was he ever nervous? He shook his thoughts away, cleared the demons, knowing very well why Serena had wanted him over dinner.

He had seen Mr. Chalice's shot gun before. And swallowed painfully when he had also seen the fanatical gleam in the older man's eyes when he had held it. Darien shivered at the thought, and knocked again.

"Darien! Hi!" Serena greeted him cheerfully and kissed his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't told him yet."

She chuckled nervously, "How did you know?"

"You kissed me and I'm still alive."

"Don't be silly, Daddy can't shoot at you just for kissing me."

"Oh really?" A memory of Serena's former boyfriend flashed through his mind.

"Well, he won't aim for kill anyway."

"That comforts me so much." He retorted sarcastically.

They both laughed, and strolled into the lounge room, hand in hand.

"Daddy, Darien's here." She informed him brightly.

The slightly overweight man turned his attention away from the TV and said, "Oh good, I wanted to ask a question on –" Mr. Chalice's broke off suddenly, soon after realizing his daughter hand in hand with a _boy_.

"Hi Mr. Chalice," Darien spoke smoothly, worry hidden by his calm demeanor.

"What on earth!" Mr. Chalice's normally charming face turned a ripe red, as dark scarlet patches appeared on his cheeks.

"SERENA CHALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH–"

"Everyone, dinner's ready," Mrs. Chalice cheery voice called out to them.

"Coming Mum!"

Serena hastily dragged Darien towards the dining room, not missing the "We'll continue this later, _dear_" from Mr. Chalice.

"Darien, how nice to see you. How has everything been?" The joyful smile of Mrs. Chalice soothed some nerves away for Darien.

"Good thanks. Dinner smells great Mrs. Chalice." He replied warmly, as he chose the seat furthest from the boiling rage of Mr. Chalice.

"Serena, we need to talk! When have you started dating this –"

"Dear, surely we can finish dinner first?" Although the tone was mild, there was a steely undertone to Mrs. Chalice's voice.

For a few minutes, there was only silence, aside from the clinking of forks and knives.

The table supported numerous dishes, but the tantalizing roasted chicken stood in the centre, with full magnificence. The other dishes paled slightly to its splendor, but were nonetheless scrumptious.

"This is delicious Mrs. Chalice," Darien was obviously enjoying the home-cooked meal, having temporarily forgotten of Mr. Chalice's temper.

"Daddy, weren't you going to ask Darien something?"

"What? Him?" Mr. Chalice earned a swift, painful kick under the table from Mrs. Chalice and he grimaced. "Oh yes, have you seen the news recently? Baseball's season started with a boom!..."

After dinner had been finished and cleared, everyone was full and content. Well, except one person.

"Well, Serena, when did you start dating Darien?" Mr. Chalice forced himself in what was a polite tone.

"Oh, only for a few weeks." She said nonchalantly.

"A FEW WEEKS? And you only told us NOW? Serenity Mary Chalice –" Mr. Chalice's rage was cut of by Irene's gentle voice.

"That's wonderful dear! I always knew Darien would be a good choice for you."

"WHAT? You've known all along? And you've never told me?" Mr. Chalice's face was positively purple by now, much to Serena's amusement.

Darien wasn't laughing, he looked faintly embarrassed and frightened – dark, brooding eyes constantly glancing at the shotgun above Mr. Chalice's head. It looked shining sparkling new.

"SERENA! If you –"

"But nothing dear," A hint of anger stirred in Mrs. Chalice's normally tranquil eyes. "Maybe we should leave them alone for some privacy." She stood up, glancing expectantly at her husband.

Mr. Chalice's jaw dropped. Could she not see his little baby had a boyfriend? One that he used to actually like?

"Well dear? Getting old already? Come on!" Mrs. Chalice forcefully dragged him and sent a cheery smile to the obviously distressed Darien and giggling Serena. "Have a good night Darien, it was nice having you."

"It was a wonderful dinner Mrs. Chalice, thanks you having me over." Darien allowed himself to smile at her, before he was met with the furious gaze of Mr. Chalice.

"Well, we'll be going upstairs now, have fun downstairs!" With a wink, Mrs. Chalice left, with Mr. Chalice reluctantly following.

"Come on Dar, let's go out to the porch swing." Serena held onto his hand and led him towards the garden.

"Whew, that was close. Did you see him edge closer and closer to the shot gun? I swear, my heart stopped beating for a second there!" Darien wiped imaginary sweat off his brow.

"It wasn't bad actually. He didn't even attempt to physically harm you!" Serena grinned as they sat on the porch swing together.

"I guess I'm now allowed to kiss you on his grounds, yes?" Darien grinned and stole a quick kiss.

"Mmm...I need another one to clarify things a little bit!" she giggled and Darien drew her closer, circling her with his arm so that her head rested against his shoulder.

"Well?" She tipped her head back and gazed deep in his eyes.

Darien gave her hair a tug then captured her mouth as she gasped. A quick thrill shivered throughout her body.

He gentled his touch. There was a twinge deep inside her, a soft rushing sound in her ears. His mouth was warm and his taste potent. It was a moment of sweet, mindless pleasure.

His mouth gentled on hers even as he took her deeper. Her hands crept up to his shoulders, her head tilted back so that he might take what he needed and bring her more of that soft, soft delight. Darien felt a quiet wave of contentment and simply let himself bask in it.

"I never get enough of you." Darien sighed and leant his forehead against hers.

It was time.

The words weren't easy for him now. He wondered why he had thought they would be.

He closed his eyes.

He felt foolish. And, he discovered, afraid. They had just begun to really fall in love – was marriage too soon? But he had been waiting practically his whole life for her – surely they were ready.

"Look darling, the stars are out." Serena murmured, looking up at the night sky. And they were –scattered twinkling smiles and diamonds against the velvet blanket of the midnight sky.

Would she accept his words of love when they had only been lovers for a short while?

Did he have any right to offer them?

Looking down, he saw her, ethereal and bathed in the moonlight. A halo, delicately forming on the center of her hair.

She as an angel.

His angel.

Right or wrong, he couldn't go on without her.

"Serena..."He paused.

"Dar?" Her smile became puzzled, "What is it?"

His gaze swept back to hers, dark, intense, and perhaps a little desperate.

He knelt one knee down on the ground gently, in the proper tradition, and took both of her hands. He gazed in her eyes, with love and tenderness.

She stared at him, half disbelief and half excitement.

"Serena, we've known each other for what, almost a decade? But it's only been the past couple of weeks that we've actually begun our journeys together, hand in hand. I ask of you, if we'll continue our journey together."

She opened her mouth, but he stopped her with one lone finger against her rosy lips.

"Let me finish before you say anything." He took a deep breath, his eyes, never wavering; his voice, never hesitant.

"Our love hasn't been one of those 'love at first sight' – we've had a friendship: strong and lasting in the past; and now we have a love: timeless and evermore; now I ask you, Serenity Mary Chalice, in marriage to be mine forever.

I can't promise you to never fight with you, after all, that's how our friendship began; I can't promise you I'll never hurt you – at least not intentionally, because love is meant to be tested. And although our love will be tested, it'll endure. It'll last."

He kissed her affectionately on the hand. "What I can promise you is to always be faithful. To always be true. I'll never stop loving you. Marry me?" His eyes were a stormy blue – filled with passion and love, anguish at the edges of fear.

Serena slowly slid her hands away from his. Looked away from him.

It was all so sudden.

"Darien, I always knew as a little girl, that there'd be only one – one man for me. One person to fill the loneliness when I'm down, one man to comfort me, one man to share with and one man to laugh with. But most of all, just one man to love, to cherish. Our two separate roads meet here. From now on, we walk on the same path." She lifted her teary blue eyes at his.

A loving glance. It was all he needed.

"I'm yours forever." She leant down to kiss him, but Darien gently stopped her.

"Wait." He reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a small, square box.

"You know I don't have a family, but I have a job, a good one. So I can support you "

"Darien, you know I wouldn't care if you were the poorest man on Earth!" Serena protested.

"I know. You'll love me no matter what. But, I don't have a family Serena, and although I don't have an old family heirloom ring to give you, I guess we'll have to start our own family history."

With that, he lifted the lid slowly. There on a dark field lay a pear-shaped diamond set in platinum. It sparkled quietly, its time to shine had rose.

"This will symbolize the future."

"Our future." A tear slipped down her cheeks.

A smile blossomed her cheeks. She threw herself at him and hugged Darien with all her strength. She laughed and cried at the same time. Happiness welled inside of her, ecstasy sang through her.

"Quick! Quick! Put the ring on me!" Like an excited schoolgirl, she hopped up and down.

"Of course!" Darien laughed, he had finally found his light.

The ring fit her perfectly.

"Wait!" Serena stopped, leapt out from the embrace. "What about kids?"

"Kids?" Darien said, confused.

"How many?" Serena demanded.

"Um, one or two?" Darien suggested.

"Five."

"Five?!" Darien's eyebrows shot up.

"Fine. Three, with an option." Serena pouted.

"Anything you want, darling. Anything you want."

They sealed their fate with a kiss. A kiss full of eternal love that would cross all the boundaries of heaven and time.

Fate smiled wistfully above them and softly closed their book.

* * *

AN: If anyone read the story a second time, please tell me if you think this version's improved!

Well, I think this is truly the end. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! I loved writing this story, it's been great.

On a happier note, I've already got a new idea for another story. But, it's a big change to this one. Maybe a high school story with Serena and Darien in it. What do you guys think? What do you want me to write? Another story similar to this one? Or something different?

Thanks again everyone for reading my story!


End file.
